sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Deja Vu
Atlantis defends against an Olim invasion worthy of Troy Mainland Full episode can be found here Quickly getting together for a briefing, the team realizes that Atlantis is under attack, and likely Radek or Larrin engaged teh lockdown bringing the shield up. There's some tension between the team and Aleron, but Aleron seems adamant to help them and both Daniel and Ronon defend him. The team manages to get in contact with Nevas on Atlantis via Traveler communication devices and learn that the Olim have indeed invaded using the Traveler ship as a Trojan Horse. Even more, Radek has been critically wounded and taken to the Hospital, the lockdown is in effect, and the Olim are too fast to hit with the relatively slow moving Particle Shots. The Olim have taken the center tower and aren't letting any Travelers even get close. Sam comes up with a plan, they're going to use the Jumper Alicia and Dan brought back to get through the shield and use the Underwater Jumper bay to get into the center tower. She's going to get to the Shield Emitter Room to modify it to fire an EMP to disable the Olim Armor, Samantha theorizes that it wil likely strip away their armor, or even potentially kill them. Daniel is a little worried over how bloodthirsty she seems, but a quick conversation later and Samantha is adamant, just like when Apophis attacked Earth, she's going to defend her home. Atlantis The team heads out, armed to the teeth. The plan is for Alicia, Dan, Aleron and Ronon to distract the Olim as best as possible while John, Sam, Daniel and several Travelers try and make it to the Shield Emitter Room. Teyla stays behind to begin John shows a strange sense of precognition when he ambushes an Olim Ambush, but one Traveler still is injured severaly and has to be taken to the hospital. They continue towards the emitter room and engage the Olim alongside other Travelers. Laura Cadman and Dusty Mehra are having their own fight as an Olim attacks the Bazaar and taunts them as they try and use Wraith Stunners to take him down to no avail, he's simply too fast to get a good hit. Alicia and her team move towards the central tower to engage the Olim, but Aleron suddenly realizes that because of his familiarity with the Olim, they can sense him approaching and would give away Alicia's team's position. He leaves them, after Ronon defends him vehemently to Alicia. Meanwhile, in the Hospital, Carson and his medical staff desperately try and save the wounded. Gauss Weaponry does terrible damage to the body and its a scene from hell as Carson, Reyna, Renata and Kraya all try and deal with the emotional turmoil as well as lives around them. Playing on the Olim Superiority Complex, Alicia, Dan and Ronon are able to take down another 2 Olim, but as John and Sam find out, the majority of them are up in the control room. John gets the bad idea of Alicia's team rappeling down from the top of the tower to catch the Olim in a pincer movement, Ronon holds back to cover them as they head to the Transporter, and Dan and Alicia have to go at it alone. Aleron has encountered an old friendly rival of his, Korpius. Both men are civil about the situation and despite both keeping on guard, they go together to speak to Menalus. Brought before the older man, Aleron is a little surprised when Menalus appears to have changed since he last saw him, Something is very differente about the normally calm man as he is agitated and emotional. Aleron can't figure it out, but both are adamant in their positions on the issue of Atlantis. Menalus then leaves Atantis carrying a case, and Aleron faces off with Aquilina again. Aquilina is furious with him, and explains that Aulus is facing exile of his part in Aleron's escape. Again, they're both stubborn in their positions, but Aquilina agrees to let Aleron see her without the armor as she's not cruel and still cares for him. Its at this moment that Alicia jumps down from teh roof, Dan covering her as an Olim finds them, and the EMP is detonated. Laura and Dusty watch as the EMP literally crushes the Olim attacking them against the walls of Atlantis, killing the man inside and rendering the magnetic properties of the suit unusable. Aleron is unaffected by the blast as is Korpius, but Aquilina who was letting her armor recede is tossed up onto the catwalk of the gate room. Korpius snaps as he sees his comrades all dead, and begins to fight Aleron in hand to hand. Aquilina notices them and can't choose which one to help, but is quickly engaged by Alicia who has come in from the balcony. Korpius and Aleron seem less than evenly matched, with Korpius being stronger and much angrier than Aleron. Aleron uses a few tricks he's learned since to hold him off, but in the end is forced to grapple with him. Korpius manages to get a good hold of Aleron's neck choking him, but Aleron counters with an elbow strike that both tosses Korpius from the catwalk onto the gateroom floor, and breaks his leg. Aleron doesn't get away scot free either as Korpius, trying to hold on claws him in the face with his hand and gouges Aleron's left eye out. Alicia and Aquilina are more evenly matched, but Aquilina has much more experience in sparring and is quickly putting the pressure on. both are armed with knives and while both manage to nick the other, it's not until Alicia tries to corner Aquilina that she sees that she doesn't stand a chance in one on one without resorting to a trick. Alicia tries to get in a good shot to the side, but Aquilina catches her hand and spins her around intending to deliver a killing blow to Alicia's chest. Alicia is able to block it despite a nasty cut on her arm, but the knife still stabs deep into her leg. Able to buck her off, Alicia limps over to where the fallen Particle Magnum is and finally gets the upper hand. Before she can shoot Aquilina though, Aleron shows up and puts Alicia in a choke hold to keep her from shooting. Alicia can tell Aleron is badly hurt from teh amount of blood on his arms, but Aleron is still coherent enough to scream at Aquilina and let her go through the Stargate to wherever Korpius and Menalus have gone. Alicia is furious at Aleron, but seeing just how bad he's hurt, and the fact that none of the technicians are around, she finally takes a moment to herself and has a small breakdown. Dan finds her like this, and he calls for medical assistance. Aftermath Thirty two people are dead so far, not including the 30+ Olim who were either crushed against the walls of Atlantis or flung off into the ocean to sink from their heavy armor. Sam and John are in the control room, Sam reengaging all the locked down command functions. John gives her a sitrep on everyone and what's happened to them. Radek Radej has been badly wounded from a Gauss Weapon to his stomache. Carson put him in Stasis to keep him alive until there was time to properly try and save the Czech's life. After a scan, Carson also sees that Radek's spine is broken at one of teh lower discs. Rafaela Rafaela stayed out of the fight by holeing up in her Lab, she saw no action and is relatively okay as she didn't see the bloody skirmish. She uses the Subspace Transmitter to recall the Daedalus Laura and Dusty Both women are a little scraped from the battle, but are good to go. Chuck Chuck has apparantly broken his arm and taken a minor headwound, the circumstances are unknown at this time. Alicia She's moderately injured and in the hospital. Carson thinks in 2-3 weeks she'll be good to go. She is quite furious with Aleron for letting Aquilina go. Dan Dan is uninjured, and ready to go at a moment's notice. Aleron Critically wounded in that last fight, Carson gives him a fifty/fifty chance given that he's lost alot of blood, and teh trauma to his eye is too severe to heal. Nevas A minor head wound, but Nevas is more than ready to continue the fight. Carson and Reyna Carson is too busy trying to stablize the wounded, now numbering almost a hundred to be seen, Reyna has shut down her emotions and is just trying to assist anyway she can. Kevin Recalled on the Daedalus, he has no idea what's going on. Missing John then tells Sam that there are nine technicians missing from the Gateroom, as well as Larrin. He thinks they've been kidnapped and taken by the Olim. They also learn that the Traveler Ship which was taken over was the ''Sobek. ''Katana LaBrea's ship, the entire crew is missing. But to Sam's horror, she finds that's not the only thing the Olim took with them, they've stolen two of teh three ZPMs powering the city, leaving one to allow the gate to have power to dial, Atlantis is back to what it was in Pegasus throughout the majority of the expedition's stay. Notable Quotes Notes Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes